


It's Not What You Think

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [26]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: No...seriously. Its not what you think.





	It's Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contents might depict explicit conversation.

"Mmmmmm...right there," Bilbo moaned as he felt Thorin run his hands over his body.

"Here?" Thorin said teasingly adding pressure to where he'd run his hands.

"Ooooh yeeessssss," Bilbo replied as the pressure did just what he wanted.

Thorin gave a deep chuckle as he continued his ministrations.

"Could you squeeze more there?" Bilbo said a hazy relax tone to his voice.

"Where, here?" Thorin said that teasing lilt still in his voice.

"Ooooooh yes right there," Bilbo groaned in pleasure.

"Who knew you were this in need of a back rub," Thorin said as he applied a bit more to his love's shoulders.

"I've been needing this for a while my dear now that I think of it," Bilbo said completely relax.

 _'Putty in my hands,'_ Thorin thought with a satisfied grin.

"You might need me to give you a rub down one of this days my king," Bilbo said teasingly.

Thorin chuckled deeply and helped his One turn to lay on his back.

Settling beside him Thorin said, "You might just need to dear Burglar."

Bilbo smiled lovingly at Thorin and pulled himself to lie on his chest.

"Maybe rub downs should be done once a month," Bilbo said as sleep crept up to him.

Thorin hummed in agreement and couldn't help but agree whole heartedly at the notion of a mutual back rub when the day became too much for the King and his One.


End file.
